


If Ever a Whiz There Was

by Sylvia



Series: Five Worlds the Winchesters Never Visited [4]
Category: Supernatural, Wizard of Oz - Baum
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-13
Updated: 2007-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvia/pseuds/Sylvia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, I hate to say this," Dean said after the house had settled. "But I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Ever a Whiz There Was

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fourth of five unconnected short stories crossing Supernatural with other fictional universes.
> 
> Betaed by Solo.

"You know, I hate to say this," Dean said after the house had settled. "But I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

"That's because we're in Kentucky," Sam said, probably just to be contrary.

Dean rolled his eyes.

A brief look out the door confirmed that there was a pair of scrawny legs sticking out from underneath the front porch. The legs were wearing deep purple hose adorned by black spiderwebs, and the attached feet were shod in little black pointed bootlets that buttoned up the side.

At least that tornado'd had good aim. One wicked witch less to worry about.

"Just so we're clear," Dean said as he collected his gear. "I'm Dorothy. *You're* the cute little dog."


End file.
